Negima! Goes Virtual!
by Quiet-man-writing
Summary: Negi learns about chat rooms. But like all things, this won't end well for him. OneShot unless someone asks for more.
1. Chapter 1

Negima! Goes Virtual

Yea, this was just a one-shot something I had to get out of my system. Let me know how much you like it. I've seen stories like this in other sections and I do enjoy reading them. So I decided to do one for the Negima! Section.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! If I did there would be more perverted scenes.

Warning: Slight OOC.

And to the reviewers - NO Flaming. Though constructive criticism is welcomed.

QMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMW

It had been an average day in the life of Negi Springfield the greatest child teacher to ever work at an all girls division of a highly prestigious academy, perhaps the only child teacher to ever work at an all girls division of a highly prestigious academy. But non-the-less he was the greatest even if by default.

Of course his first class was the same rambunctious set of pedophiles we all know and love, but that in itself is a different story.

Even though the day was just a normal day, or at least as normal as it could be. Tonight was going to be different.

You see the Negi was about to try out these chat-rooms he's heard so much about.

The young Springfield boy may have been a child genius but he knew almost nothing about technology.

But Chamo had informed Negi of how to enter one of these things. And so the kid was going to give it a shot.

After going through all the things required, Negi was in.

**Chat Room**

_MagicalTeacher has just signed in._

MagicalTeacher: So this is the chat room.

_Lady'sMan has just signed in._

Lady'sMan: Hey Aniki!

MagicalTeacher: Is that you, Chamo? And how did you know it was me?

Lady'sMan: I looked at your screen.

MagicalTeacher: Oh.

_StrongerThanNegi has just signed in._

StrongerThanNegi: Hey, is that you Negi?

MagicalTeacher: Hey Kotaro-Kun.

StrongerThanNegi: I guess the name gave me away. Damn the truth.

Lady'sMan: LOL.

StrongerThanNegi: Why are you laughing?

Lady'sMan: Funny joke, Aniki could mop the floor with you.

StrongerThanNegi: Oh-yea, you furry Son-Of-A-Bitch!

_LeeksAreGood has just signed in._

LeeksAreGood: Kotaro-Kun, you know I don't like it when you swear. Do I need to get the soap out?

StrongerThanNegi: Sorry Chizu-Nee :(

MagicalTeacher: Insert Whip Noise

StrongerThanNegi: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!! WHAT ABOUT ASUNA?!

MagicalTeacher: ...

StrongerThanNegi: I thought so :)

_Takahata'sGirl has just signed on._

Takahata'sGirl: What was that you said about me?

StrongerThanNegi: Nothing.

MagicalTeacher: Nothing.

_HealerChick and SwordPlay have just signed on._

HealerChick: Hi everyone: )

SwordPlay: Hi.

Takahata'sGirl: I've heard some interesting rumors about you two.

SwordPlay: What rumors?

HealerChick: Oh, I've heard those. They think me and Set-Chan are lovers. : )

SwordPlay: WHAT?! Neither one of us is gay! How could they think that!

HealerChick: Yay, but once they found out that we knew each other since we were young and we're friends that made people believe we were a couple. : )

SwordPlay: But I'm not gay!

MagicalTeacher: It's okay Setsuna, I support your life choice no matter what. After all I am your teacher so if someone decides to give you a hard time I'll talk to them.

SwordPlay: Damn it Sensei! I told you...

MagicalTeacher: Suuuure... ; )

SwordPlay: That's it! I'm gonna go prove I'm straight!

_SwordPlay has just signed out._

StrongerThanNegi: You know you shouldn't tease her like that.

MagicalTeacher: What's the worse that could happen?

**Negi's Apartment**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's there?" Negi called out.

"Sensei! Open the door!"

"Setsuna-San?"

And in a seductive voice Setsuna replied "Oh, but I said...I was going to prove...I'm straight..."

QMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQWMQMWQMWQMWQMWQMW

Yea this was kinda a Negi/Setsuna pairing. KonoSetsu are gonna be sore about this. And that's why I said no flaming. Just because you don't agree with a pairing doesn't give you the right to flame someone. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion.

That being said, while I have nothing against the KonoSetsu pairing (I find it quite cute myself) I honestly can't see it happening. Unless you're talking about Negima!? the new anime. They just seem to be good friends, that's it.


	2. Just more Chatting

Negima! Goes Virtual: Chapter Two - Just more Chatting

* * *

NegiSenseiIsMine: I CAN'T, WON'T...BELIEVE IT!!!

CinderellaGirl: What's going on?

LeeksAreGood: Ayaka is still upset over Setsuna's little episode with Negi-Sensei.

CinderellaGirl: How far did it get anyway?

NegiSenseiIsMine: Too damn far! I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book! "I have no interest in him, I'm gay." Then right when you turn your back on someone...BAM! They're trying to take your man...YOUR MAN!!!

LeeksAreGood: Well Negi-Sensei is still just a boy, not a man.

NegiSenseiIsMine: You know what I mean! I vow never to let that...that...SLUT Setsuna get her perverted hands on Negi-Sensei again!!!!!!!

LeeksAreGood: Then you might want to hurry, last time I saw, Setsuna was chasing Negi-Sensei around while carrying massage oil and a CD that I think was labeled "Barry White".

NegiSenseiIsMine: WHAT!?

_NegiSenseiIsMine has just signed out._

CinderellaGirl: Why did you tell Ayaka-San that?!

LeeksAreGood: Hehehe. Ayaka-Neechan fell for it!

CinderellaGirl: Neechan? Wait! Kotaro, is that you?

LeeksAreGood: I don't know what you're talking about!

CinderellaGirl: You said "Neechan" and Kotaro is the only one that calls here that! You know Chizuru-San isn't going to be happy when she finds out that you're using her account to cause trouble.

LeeksAreGood: Who's she gonna find out?

_StrongerThanNegi has just signed in_

StrongerThanNegi: I could just read what you typed. Boys shouldn't be pulling tricks on a young girl's heart like that.

_StrongerThanNegi has just signed out_

LeeksAreGood: Oh shit I think Chizu-Nee is coming after me. See ya!

_LeeksAreGood has just signed out_

_SwordPlay has just signed in_

SwordPlay: So that's why Yukihiro-San came after me.

CinderellaGirl: Did you really try to do what Kotaro-Kun said you tried to do?

SwordPlay: Not today.

CinderellaGirl: O.o;

SwordPlay: What's that about?

CinderellaGirl: Well, you seem to really like Negi-Sensei.

SwordPlay: It's not that! It's just I'm trying to prove I'm straight. It's not like I actually have a thing for Negi-Sensei. I mean sure, I've had one or two sexual fantasies involving him and me but that's it!

CinderellaGirl: Sexual Fantasies...

SwordPlay: Uh, forget what I said!

_Takahata'sGirl has just signed in_

Takahata'sGirl: What's this about sexual fantasies?

SwordPlay: Uh...they're completely natural to have! Nothing wrong with think about someone that way! I'm sure you had one or two yourself Asuna-San!

CinderellaGirl: This is getting a little too creepy...

_MagicalTeacher has just signed in_

CinderellaGirl: Good Luck Sensei!

_CinderellaGirl has just signed out_

MagicalTeacher: What's going on?

SwordPlay: Nothing!!!

MagicalTeacher: What's a "Sexual Fantasy"? Never mind, I'll just ask Chamo-Kun.

MagicalTeacher: O.O

_MagicalTeacher has just signed out__

* * *

_

Yea I know, short chapter.

I was thinking if I had enough time, would anyone be interested in a story about what's going on when everyone isn't on the net?

And to the reviewer, yashan-kun - I was talking about the Manga when I said I don't see the KonoSetsu pairing happening, they just seem like good friends to me.

And to everyone, I'm glad that you all enjoy the story.


End file.
